five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2015
11:52 SANIC SENPIE 11:52 Pls 11:53 GAO SENPIE 11:53 SENPIE 11:53 :D 11:53 :D 11:54 SANNIIIC 11:54 gutta goe fest 11:54 * MLG Vocapup sits on Sanic's lap 11:54 I WANT A LEEK FOR CHRISTMAS 11:54 HEHE, MR SANIC CLAUSE 11:55 Hm 11:56 Why cant i find a santa emote on my phone 11:56 This fucking sucks 11:56 Oh wait 11:56 �� 11:56 Yis there we go 11:57 yey 11:58 Nao i ned a sanic emote 11:58 Oh here we go 11:58 (sonic) 11:58 I meant on my fucking phone 11:58 oh 11:58 ok 11:58 �� 11:59 Yes there we go 11:56 Yis there we go 11:57 yey 11:58 Nao i ned a sanic emote 11:58 Oh here we go 11:58 (sonic) 11:58 I meant on my fucking phone 11:58 oh 11:58 ok 11:58 �� 11:59 Yes there we go 12:02 �� 12:02 ���� 12:03 ������ 12:03 Fuck i did it wrong 12:03 �� 12:03 ���� 12:03 doritos 12:03 Illuminati 12:03 Loominarty 12:03 Loominarty flavored Doritos 12:04 �� 12:04 ���� 12:04 ������ 12:04 �������� 12:04 ���������� 12:05 ������������ 12:05 Hehe i maed staerz 12:05 senpie pls Thread:85002 12:08 k 12:08 I'll try my best, senpie 12:11 GAO SENPIE I ASK QUESTION 12:11 u made freezer gud gai 12:11 yey? 12:12 Yey 12:13 gao mai brothr wont let me on compooter wot do i do 12:13 hm 12:13 tell him to go vocaloid himself 12:14 Hm 12:14 k 12:19 What wou 12:19 SHIT 12:20 What would you think 12:20 If wikia was real 12:20 Like 12:20 If it was a giant fucking building or something 12:20 If it was a giant fucking building or something 12:21 Lioe 12:21 *like 12:21 There's this little office you go to 12:22 AND YOU JUST WRITE DOWN SHIT LIKE WOULD DO YOU THINK 12:23 AND CHAT WOULD BE THIS GIANT AREA WITH A BUNCH OF COUCHES 12:23 AND YOU JUST TALK LIKE 12:23 WHAT DO YOU THINK GAO 12:24 WHAT DO YOU THINK 12:29 what 12:31 Idk 12:36 chat logged so all i saw was 12:36 "AND CHAT WOULD BE THIS GIANT AREA WITH A BUNCH OF COUCHES" 12:39 I see. 12:40 Would you like me to lecture you again? 12:40 no 12:40 I see. 12:40 i just remembered i bought Huniepop 12:41 ... Yes 01:02 GAO ARE YOU PLAYING HUNIEPOP 01:04 uh 01:04 is that your business 06:31 I got yolo 06:31 Luck 100,000th edit. 06:31 ...Crap. 06:31 ? 06:32 IDK why but I've been lucky with these lucky edits. 06:32 ..Nevermind. 06:33 idk 06:33 I dunno if you're having the same problem or not, but some things don't load for me. 06:33 Originally 06:33 I had to refresh the Chat Window to join 06:33 Don't worry. 06:34 http://prntscr.com/8fr2zz 06:34 ... >.< 06:34 ? 06:35 ..................NEVERMIND. 06:35 .......? 06:36 i just drew someone with a question mark above their head now 06:36 rip bolt 06:46 Hi 06:46 * Withersoul 235 pings Tonic 06:46 'sup ? 06:49 hi 06:49 also that didn't ping me for some odd reason 06:55 eh 06:55 your dead 06:56 k 07:01 Back 07:01 Wow 07:01 Completely forgot 'bout chat 07:11 eh 07:18 Hey 07:21 How you doing ? 07:22 fine 07:23 Do you wanna know a channel which does great FNAF theories ? 07:23 none? 07:24 8-Bit Gaming ? Or what do you mean ? 07:24 wait 07:24 Y-you think... 07:25 8-Bit G-Gaming... 07:25 Does great FNaF theories? 07:25 What's wrong with it ? 07:25 They have. 07:25 The most. 07:25 SHITTIEST. 07:25 Theories. 07:26 In the history of Five Nights at Freddy's existance. 07:26 Why ? 07:26 the shittest 07:27 AND WHY ? 07:27 I mean. 07:27 Come the fuck on. 07:27 Scott Cawthon is the killer?! 07:27 Bullshit. 07:27 Yeat that sucks 07:27 *yea 07:27 It was most likely a joke 07:28 No it wasn't. 07:28 They're being fucking serious. 07:28 ... 07:28 ... 07:28 Two murderers? 07:28 Load of rubbish 07:28 The mystery of fucking BB's Graveyard?! 07:28 Ehm 07:29 But you know what's also a stupid theory ? 07:29 Phone Guy faked his death! 07:29 ... 07:29 BB and JJ's Secret Connection ! 07:29 IT MEANS NOTHING ! 07:29 Springtrap in FNaF2?! 07:29 Oh fuck me 07:30 Springtrap caused the Bite of '87 07:30 I know that was before FNaF4 07:30 but that was complete horse shit 07:30 There also theories i totally don't get 07:30 Such as 07:30 Who is Nightmare 07:31 lol 07:31 They have the shittiest theories in the history of Theories. 07:31 We always make fun of them on the chat 07:31 Oh and BTW 07:31 There's news 07:31 About Minecraft 07:32 There's a new game coming 07:32 http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Minecraft:_Story_Mode 07:32 oh god 07:32 minecraft is turning 07:32 cancerous 07:32 OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS SHIT?! 07:33 Ehm wha ? 07:33 THIS IS... 07:33 STUPID... 07:33 Why ? 07:33 Minecraft never needed a Story mode. 07:33 and it never needed characters like those. 07:34 It's a seperate game 07:34 There's a lot of people excited 07:34 ik 07:34 but its a shit idea 07:34 first they make minecraft a mod 07:34 then they make a shitty ass story spinoff 07:35 There's also more 'bout Mineraft which you'll (hopefully) like 07:35 The new update 07:35 http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/1.9 07:35 I just said they make Minecraft a mod 07:35 you fucking dumbass 07:36 and i dont really mind about this 07:36 I've gotten used to this update 07:36 "You f***ing dumb*ss ? 07:36 Thanks 07:36 also 07:37 if i hear that the night 5 minigame is the bite of '87 one more time 07:37 ill flip my shit 07:37 because 07:37 there isn't even proof for it being the bite of '87. 07:37 ... 07:37 other than: 07:37 Ehm 07:37 ? 07:37 - It's an event we anticipated for. 07:37 - It's a bite. 07:37 Hell, it can be that Springlock Incident we heard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. 07:37 Because there are Springlocks in Fredbear. 07:38 and the tears may mositen the locks. 07:38 resulting in 07:38 a Springlock Failure. 07:38 oh god its on the wii u 07:39 Ehm can't we just talk 'bout something else ? I've got sick of al this swearing and arguing. 07:39 k 07:39 no offense 07:40 but 07:40 even MATPAT 07:40 can figure this out. 07:40 "oh god its on the wii u" 07:40 What's on the Wii U ? 07:40 in the video Game Theory did on Bite of '87. 07:41 (minecraft story) 07:41 Scott commented 07:41 saying: 07:41 "You over looked a crucial detail." 07:41 So ? 07:41 Hmph, hmph hmph. 07:42 The Bite, of '83, confirmed 07:42 Question 'bout MC again (i don't want any more arguing about the bite): Do you like playing on servers ? 07:43 sorta 07:43 Well 07:43 mainly creative and playing on my friends' faction 07:43 I know five great servers 07:43 Shall i list 'em ? 07:43 ugh 07:43 go ahead 07:44 i probably hate them all 07:44 5. FadeCloud 07:44 idk 07:44 4. Mineplex (largest network in the world) 07:44 gg 07:44 3. Kastia 07:44 2. Hypixel 07:44 1. CubeCraft 07:45 idk 3 or 1 07:45 but 2 is cool 07:46 Wow my chat lags 07:46 Ah 07:46 IPS: 07:46 FadeCloud.com 07:46 eu.mineplex.com 07:46 play.kastia.net 07:46 mc.hypixel.net 07:46 ech 07:46 play.cubecraft.net 07:47 Even tho you're not gonna like them 07:48 Mineplex is widely known for his Survival Games 07:49 CubeCraft for his SkyWars 07:49 Kastia for his Lucky Block Wars 07:49 Hypixel for almost all of her games 07:49 And FadeCloud has some nice games 07:50 http://minecraftservers.org 07:51 Also, FadeCloud has Factions. 07:51 You still here ? 07:52 i hate survival games 07:52 anyway 07:52 i dont give a fuck 07:52 K 07:53 Bored 07:53 Watchin' some YT 08:00 eh 08:01 ? 08:02 bored 08:03 time to play 08:03 super mario maker 08:04 You have the game too ? 08:11 Bored 08:12 Off to watch some YouTube 08:12 Bye 01:03 hello? 01:04 Hi 01:04 Whatsup? 01:06 hm... 01:06 The Sky 01:06 Is up 01:06 Also the clouds and Birds 01:07 and planes 01:07 and stars 01:07 and planets 01:10 no 01:10 no 01:10 no 01:10 no 01:10 Why 01:11 Whell is see Eseech is the name.And fun si mygme. 01:11 lolno 01:12 01:14 Wait why did u kick him 01:14 because he's a user from a long time ago who is still blocked 01:15 What did the user do? 01:18 vandal and shit 01:18 K 01:19 How did you know it was him? 01:20 grammar, the fact that he edited one of his old pages, and the profile pic, along with the information provided on his profile 01:11 lolno 01:12 01:14 Wait why did u kick him 01:14 because he's a user from a long time ago who is still blocked 01:15 What did the user do? 01:18 vandal and shit 01:18 K 01:19 How did you know it was him? 01:20 grammar, the fact that he edited one of his old pages, and the profile pic, along with the information provided on his profile 01:20 Oh 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2jpeFlfX60 01:26 Hueuehueuhuhehuehehuehuheuheuheuheuhehuuehuheuheuheuh 01:30 W'HELLO. 01:30 SANIC SENPIE 01:30 WAKE UP 01:18 K 01:19 How did you know it was him? 01:20 grammar, the fact that he edited one of his old pages, and the profile pic, along with the information provided on his profile 01:20 Oh 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2jpeFlfX60 01:26 Hueuehueuhuhehuehehuehuheuheuheuheuhehuuehuheuheuheuh 01:30 W'HELLO. 01:30 SANIC SENPIE 01:30 WAKE UP 01:31 PLSSSS 01:32 gao senpie 01:32 Is sanic senpie ded 01:32 no 01:32 oh 01:33 kk senpie 01:33 k 01:35 01:36 I was watching a video 01:41 "thisonefuckingtomato" 01:41 Wut 01:32 gao senpie 01:32 Is sanic senpie ded 01:32 no 01:32 oh 01:33 kk senpie 01:33 k 01:35 01:36 I was watching a video 01:41 "thisonefuckingtomato" 01:41 Wut 01:44 yes 01:44 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 * Djinnamon sings 01:45 AH 01:45 01:45 GAO SENPAI 01:46 /flys away like a pringle 01:46 * MarioVsSonicFan flys away like a pringle 01:46 * Djinnamon tackles Mario before he can 01:46 where you going 01:46 To Mars :D 01:47 thank me with you 01:47 y 01:47 IS THIS 01:47 A NEW USER CHAN 01:48 cause I wanna see mars 01:48 GAO SENPIE IS THIS A NEW USER CHAN 01:49 Ah, fine... 01:49 * MLG Vocapup gives Djinnamon a rewarding leek 01:49 Welcome, New User-Chan. 01:49 hooray 01:50 Are you enjoying your stay? 01:50 * Djinnamon hugs leek 01:50 yes I am 01:50 Hm. 01:50 im a boy 01:50 Fine, 01:50 New User-Kun. 01:50 How is that? 01:49 Welcome, New User-Chan. 01:49 hooray 01:50 Are you enjoying your stay? 01:50 * Djinnamon hugs leek 01:50 yes I am 01:50 Hm. 01:50 im a boy 01:50 Fine, 01:50 New User-Kun. 01:50 How is that? 02:12 in ten seconds 02:12 I can make peanuss 02:12 hot 02:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i7ycxiog40 02:14 country goodness and green peaness 02:17 Mrs. Pell's fish sticks 02:17 this show was the shit 01:50 Fine, 01:50 New User-Kun. 01:50 How is that? 02:12 in ten seconds 02:12 I can make peanuss 02:12 hot 02:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i7ycxiog40 02:14 country goodness and green peaness 02:17 Mrs. Pell's fish sticks 02:17 this show was the shit 02:27 Hm 01:50 New User-Kun. 01:50 How is that? 02:12 in ten seconds 02:12 I can make peanuss 02:12 hot 02:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i7ycxiog40 02:14 country goodness and green peaness 02:17 Mrs. Pell's fish sticks 02:17 this show was the shit 02:27 Hm 02:36 aha 02:36 he's here 02:36 oi Carp The Fish 02:36 come fight me 02:37 meh 02:43 meh 02:44 meh 02:45 A 02:45 AH 02:45 ITS A NEW USER CHAN 02:45 meh 02:45 THERES NEW USER CHANS EVERYWHERE 02:45 meh 02:45 WUT 02:45 AHHHHH 02:46 * MarioVsSonicFan flys away and says "Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope Nope" 02:48 Did something happen to carp 02:48 Hes banned 02:48 wikia told me to block him 02:48 k 02:48 he has sexually assaulted many people 02:48 serves that asshole right 02:48 meh 02:49 He used to be a chat spammer and an interwiki troll 02:49 then he *mellowed* into something of a interwiki sexual harasser 02:49 But gao 02:49 Isn't wikia fucked right now? 02:49 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:910093 02:50 that doesn't say shit to block him 02:50 I'm removing the block. 02:50 sure 02:50 And chatbanning him. 02:51 User:Carp The Fish (link for me) (iPad days) 02:51 Seems fait 02:51 Chat banning is fine with me 02:51 Also 02:51 *fair 02:51 Also what? 02:51 You can't 02:51 Fucking sexually assault people on the internet 02:51 y 02:52 I'm nitpicky about wording sometimes 02:52 Harassment is the correct description. 02:52 Hm 02:53 k carp settled 02:44 meh 02:45 A 02:45 AH 02:45 ITS A NEW USER CHAN 02:45 meh 02:45 THERES NEW USER CHANS EVERYWHERE 02:45 meh 02:45 WUT 02:45 AHHHHH 02:46 * MarioVsSonicFan flys away and says "Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope Nope" 02:48 Did something happen to carp 02:48 Hes banned 02:48 wikia told me to block him 02:48 k 02:48 he has sexually assaulted many people 02:48 serves that asshole right 02:48 meh 02:49 He used to be a chat spammer and an interwiki troll 02:49 then he *mellowed* into something of a interwiki sexual harasser 02:49 But gao 02:49 Isn't wikia fucked right now? 02:49 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:910093 02:50 that doesn't say shit to block him 02:50 I'm removing the block. 02:50 sure 02:50 And chatbanning him. 02:51 User:Carp The Fish (link for me) (iPad days) 02:51 Seems fait 02:51 Chat banning is fine with me 02:51 Also 02:51 *fair 02:51 Also what? 02:51 You can't 02:51 Fucking sexually assault people on the internet 02:51 y 02:52 I'm nitpicky about wording sometimes 02:52 Harassment is the correct description. 02:52 Hm 02:53 k carp settled 02:56 How's life you whiny bitches 02:56 fucking shit 02:56 and stuff 02:57 etc. 02:57 02:57 league pl 02:57 s 02:57 k 02:57 speaking of league 02:57 yesterday 02:58 I did duo queue with matt 02:58 We got paired with a fucking lv 8 ashe 02:58 Bruh 02:58 hot 02:56 How's life you whiny bitches 02:56 fucking shit 02:56 and stuff 02:57 etc. 02:57 02:57 league pl 02:57 s 02:57 k 02:57 speaking of league 02:57 yesterday 02:58 I did duo queue with matt 02:58 We got paired with a fucking lv 8 ashe 02:58 Bruh 02:58 hot 02:58 Fed 4 kills flat in the first 5 minutes 02:58 bought only 5 potions 02:58 I pretty much had to solo bot with a feeding machine 02:59 * MarioVsSonicFan flys away like this 02:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlRJdhrUPE4 03:03 Yes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1wuWTICFs0 03:03 03:03 k 03:08 k 03:08 User blog:MarioVsSonicFan/Gaming All Stars: Season 1 (Highly Recommended!) 06:07 Now what happens. 06:07 I get no scoped 06:07 Is he going to get a ban? 06:08 Other users have done it before and nothing has happen '-' 06:08 GOTTA SPAM 06:08 SJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ 06:08 wut 06:08 Nvm I won't spam. 06:08 I hate spamming. 06:08 Ok 06:08 what 06:09 Lol. 06:09 Wanna know what the weirdest thing about Kirby 06:09 also no MVS 06:09 that's shit 06:09 very shit 06:09 its just some gmod animation 06:09 its shit 06:09 Its not that 06:09 No its pic http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/ftpuploads/bloguploads/kirby-inhale-autobiography.jpg 06:10 now you know why he has a low IQ 06:10 Inhale my dong Enragement Kirby. 06:10 KIRBY IS BB :O 06:10 O_O 06:11 How did we not notice? 06:11 i noticed 06:11 because bolt told me 06:11 Lie 06:11 bolt senpai told me 06:11 LIER 06:11 in five nights of crossover 2. 06:11 Kirby is the BB of the game. 06:11 So I've known this for quite some time. 06:11 I just realized that Hedge Fox is from FNaF wiki. 06:11 Were talking about the cannon Kirby 06:11 idc 06:12 I've been in this wiki forever. 06:12 lal 06:12 *shot* 06:12 I'm from both wikis 06:12 I joined the canon first 06:12 to learn about FNaF 06:12 You sed IDK to meh. 06:12 and then I joined the fanon to learn 06:12 Ze Tyran is sed. 06:12 what 06:12 I was kidding. 06:13 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 sets Lenny as a ping. 06:14 lenny 06:14 Did you colour that text red? 06:14 And I set ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) as the ping. 06:14 Oh wait NVM. 06:14 I have "e" as a ping. 06:15 GtG. 06:18 derp 06:35 FUDING 06:35 BALLOON GIRL 06:35 CONFIRMED 06:35 FOR FNAF 06:56 Dragon1234567? 06:57 k 06:57 brother? tonic 06:58 V,V 06:59 oh 06:59 your here 07:01 nvm 07:16 BALLOON GIRL. 07:16 I now know what Scott might be making. 07:16 Either A. 07:16 A baby FNAF game. 07:16 Or B. 07:16 An FNAF game...WITH EVERYONE. 07:16 That is all. 08:24 HEY HEY HEY 08:24 HEY HEY HEY 09:12 hello 09:13 anyone? 09:13 hello 09:36 Uh 09:36 hey hey hey 08:24 HEY HEY HEY 09:12 hello 09:13 anyone? 09:13 hello 09:36 Uh 09:36 hey hey hey 2015 09 13